


Desperate Diseases Must Have Desperate Remedies

by white_youkai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbating, Omorashi, Piss, Tags to Be Added?, Watersports, Wetting, You Have Been Warned, eventual ereri smut, porn videos, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_youkai/pseuds/white_youkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Eren thought about it, this was the perfect opportunity – he was alone and desperate… He moved his hand up and down his crotch, heart skipping a beat, then increasing its staccato. Was he really going to do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING!** This fan-fiction contains **watersports** – meaning, there is **pee** involved. Therefore, if it is NOT to your liking, please do not read it. You have been forewarned... 
> 
> **A/N:** First of all, you can treat this story as a one-shot. I am very bad at making series, but at the moment I am inclined to make this thing into a 4 chapter story… Be forewarned though, that I might not be brave enough to continue this. xD
> 
> Secondly, no Levi appearance in this chapter, sorries. He should appear in the next one.
> 
> Lastly, I am not sure when I will update. Once again, treat this as a one-shot… and the wait will be easier… if someone will be willing to wait at all.
> 
> This work is unbetaed.

It was one of these busy days at the university, when the students were hustling and bustling in the halls. Then again, when was it not busy? From the very early on, Eren had learned that life was not a bed of roses. Majoring in linguistics was one of these little bumps on the road that tended to tempt and trip him whenever it could.

People said that the hardest specialty to learn was that of a doctor and they were probably right. However, Eren was sure that linguistics came in second according to difficulty. Poor linguists had to know so many authors (alive or dead) and all that history; not even mentioning that they had to learn the freaking dead languages; what is the use of that?! And what about the phonetics, grammar and lexis?

Eren rounded the corner and finally arrived at his destination – the copy center that was on the university grounds. There was already a bunch of students gathered around the busy machines, waiting for their turn to copy the handouts or scan the books. 

“Excuse me,” he pushed through some chattering girls, “let me through. Thank you.” He finally reached the coughing apparatuses and the guy that was running them. At the moment he was scanning some book for a girl, who impatiently tapped her perfectly manicured and polished nails against the table surface. “Connie?” When the guy in a buzz-cut looked at him and acknowledged him, Eren continued, “I need these sheets copied.” He waved a good bunch of 15-20 pages in front of him.

“As you can see, you are not the only one, who needs some copies,” Connie motioned with his head at all the waiting students/customers.

“I know, but the Professor was quite insistent. And it is only,” he looked at the wristwatch, “six minutes left till the lecture starts.”

“Eren, there is a line—”

“I know, but you know how Professor Kitts Woerman is! He will go nuts on me if I am not there on time with the handouts. Besides, I need to use the facilities so please, help me get this over and done with.”  
Connie finished scanning and copying the requested book pages and turned to the girl. “Two fifty, please,” he gave her the freshly ‘baked’ sheets, took the coins and turned to Eren. “Get in here and copy the sheets yourself. Just hurry it up. And use that other copying thing,” he motioned at the older model at the back. 

“You are a life saver!” Eren fiddled with the latch under the table surface that held it in place. Once he managed to unlock it, he lifted a part of the tabletop up and slipped inside the small space, where the copy machines were stationed.

“Yea, yea… Just do not forget to pay,” Connie mumbled as he accepted another order from a dark haired youth.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Eight minutes later Eren was about to pull his hair out. He swore at the machine, ready to deliver a kick but at the last second he reconsidered, as damaging it wouldn’t help his cause. 

The machine was, but a piece of junk. It managed to choke on the 7th page, rumpling it in the process, and afterwards it refused to scan it. Then, when it finally did scan the sheet, the 15th page got stuck somewhere in the middle of the apparatus… To get to the goddamned handout, Eren had to remove a few parts of the crappy-copy-machine and even then he could not remove the paper without ripping it. 

“Shit!”

“Uh… damn, that happens from time to time…” Connie was standing behind Eren, as there were no more customers left, and looking at the fuming brunet with a hint of worry on his face. “You know, you are already late for the lecture …”

“For crying out loud, Connie, you are not helping me!” Eren snapped at his college mate, eyes flashing a dangerous green. “Get your scrawny ass here and fix this crappy thing!” he stood up from the crouching position and fiddled with the handout he had just fished out of the sputtering apparatus. The sheet looked like it had been chewed on by some dog… only slobber was missing. “Dammit, why me?” he groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead. “And on top of that I am going to piss my pants during the lecture… wonderful!”

Connie sighed as he rounded the teenager, salvaged the handouts and finished scanning the remaining pages. It was strange, and mocking in a way, as once Connie was the one doing the printing, the machine worked just fine. “Here,” he handed the stack of printed papers to Eren. “You can pay later. Now go.”

“Right…” Eren took the stack and left the copy center. On the way out of the building he glanced at the wall clock that read twenty minutes to two … which meant he was ten minutes late for the lecture.

With a heavy sigh he pushed through the double doors that lead outside and ran to the other building, where the lecture was taking place. He felt a twinge in his bladder as it reminded him that hey, I am almost full, I want to be free of the pressure! But Eren simply ignored it.

Two minutes later he was in front of his auditorium door, regulating his breathing, so that it did not seem like he ran all the way down here. Eren licked his lips, straightened his shoulders and pushed the door open. He immediately felt all eyes fix on him. 

“Well, well, if it isn’t Eren Jeager,” he heard his lecturer’s sarcastic voice announce to the whole class. “You have finally decided to show up, eh?”

“I am sorry, Mr. Woerman, the copying apparatus broke—”

“Of course it did. It always does when Eren Jeager is on duty,” the man shook his head in mock disappointment. “Pass the handouts to your classmates and take a seat.”

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

One hour and twenty minutes later Eren let his head fall on the desk with a loud thump. “Armin, how am I supposed to endure another hour and a half of his preaching?”

The blond male shrugged kind-heartedly, “Just like we always do? By sitting and pretending,” he gave a pointed look at Eren, “or actually taking notes during the lecture,” he leaned back in his desk chair. “Besides, the Professor is not that bad. I mean yes, he looks scary and sounds scary, and his teaching methods are quite unique,” he wiggled his eyebrows for the emphasis, which made Eren groan, “but he also has a subtle sense of humour,” Armin looked down at Eren, who looked back at him like he had grown a second head. “What I mean to say is, that he is strict, yes, and he drills us with these questions and prompts; he forces us to know the rules – why this article goes in this place and not in that one, or why this conditional sentence is in present tense and that one is in present perfect; but look to the bright side of it, we have learned quite a lot already. And have you noticed that he sometimes puts pressure on someone because—”

“Because he is a sadistic bastard?” Eren interrupted unimpressed.

“Eren…”

“Whatever, Armin, I am gonna die…”

“No, you are not.”

“But I might.”

“Then I will bring flowers to your grave.”

“Gee, thanks, you are a real friend.”

“Eren, just suck it up. It is the last lecture today,” Armin gave up trying to explain to his friend, that even though the Professor was strict and his methods a bit outdated, the man had still managed to teach them quite decently. 

“Yeah, yeah…” Eren yawned and stretched in his seat. He looked around the auditorium, where his friends were divided into smaller groups, happily chattering amongst themselves. His gaze slid to the door as Jean and Marco walked in from the corridor. He frowned – he had totally forgotten that he had wanted to go to the restroom. He stood up and was about to ask Armin to let him through, when Mr. Woerman aka _Mr. Worm_ came back to the auditorium. Eren looked down at his wristwatch and suppressed a sigh. He was too late – the break was over.

Resigned, he slumped back down in his seat and opened his exercise book.

The lecture dragged on. He could barely keep his eyes open. Strange, as the pressure in his bladder was still there, but the feeling of needing to go was not as prominent. Yes, he could always ask to go to the toilet or simply stand up and go there without a word, but it was not so bad.

He shifted in his seat to get into a more comfortable position and with a practiced concealed glance he checked his wristwatch – only half an hour to go. 

“Mr. Jeager, your turn,” Eren’s eyes widened. Shit… Which sentence was it and from which handout? In his panic the sheet in front of him looked like a big blur of crammed in letters and words that made no sense whatsoever. He glanced at Armin, who was pointing at something on his own handout.

“Um…” he was starting to sweat now. The handout seemed to be about the mixed conditionals. Eren nervously licked his lips and tried reading, filling in the blanks with an appropriate tense form, “If Darren **hadn't wasted** his Christmas bonus gambling in Las Vegas, he—” Eren hesitated for a second then finished, “ **would go** to Mexico with us next month.” Eren lifted his eyes expectantly at the Professor, who looked back at him with a bored expression on his face.

“The next one, Jeager. This sentence has been read by Kirstein already.”

There were a few giggles in the class and a snort from the back row, which made his eyebrow twitch. Looking back down at the handout he read the next sentence, “If I **were going** home right now, I **would be** very excited.”

“It is correct,” Mr. Woerman smirked before adding, “But you are not going home right now, is that why you are not excited, Jeager? Is that why you have been checking your watch?”

Eren opened his mouth to answer but _Mr. Worm_ suddenly dismissed him and told Historia Reiss to read the next sentence. 

For the remainder of the lecture, Eren tried his best to be inconspicuous. He followed what was happening in the auditorium and when it was his turn to read, he read the right sentence; he mixed up the tenses though and had to listen to Professor Woerman explain, what had to go where and why.

Finally, the lecture was over and Eren felt like going back home, sprawling on his bed and not moving for the rest of the evening. To do that, however, he had to get out of the auditorium and university itself.  
He started packing his stuff. Absentmindedly he noticed that Armin was talking with Sasha, who explained something with passion in her eyes. Some more students joined them and it was clear to Eren that that the discussion was nowhere near done. Sighing in defeat he zipped his bag and went towards his best friend. 

“I am off,” he clapped Armin’s shoulder on his way out.

“See you tomorrow then,” the bond did not bat an eye and waved to the retreating brunet. “Do not forget to write that summary for tomorrow’s lecture,” he added with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Eren groaned. He had totally forgotten about that. “Yea… sure…”

It took him some two minutes to walk out of the building and say a few good-byes to his dispersing friends. With a deft movement he ran his fingers through his already messed up brown hair and slung his bag over one shoulder. Not wasting another minute, Eren started off in the direction of his home.

The streets looked busy as most people had finished their work and were on their way home. Eren reached an underground pedestrian crossing and started skipping down the stairs, when he felt a twinge in his bladder. The wave of desperation hit him so suddenly that the brunet grimaced, stopping in the middle of the staircase, pressing his legs together. Now that he thought of it, he hadn’t gone to the toilet for half a day. 

“Shit,” he should have toned down on the drinks today… not to mention the bottle of water he drank during the lectures as he did not like his throat to be dry when he had to speak. Eren looked behind him. It seemed like too much hassle to go back to the university. With another curse on his lips, he decided that he could make it back home in time, and started moving forward, his speed doubling.

Halfway home, Eren understood that it was not as easy as he thought it would be to hold it in. He chewed on his bottom lip as he stopped near a bus stop, leaned on the pole where the bus schedules were attached and crossed his legs inconspicuously, pretending to wait for a bus. There were three people waiting for their ride and some were just milling around, totally unsuspecting that the brunet was about to wet himself right there and then. 

Eren hastily looked around for some market place or a shop… they should have restrooms in there, right? Unfortunately, he was nowhere near one of those places. A bus arrived and the people got in. No-one got out, which left Eren standing there alone. He took a deep breath and crossed his legs a bit more visibly; a barely there whimper escaping his lips.

“You can do this,” he mumbled under his breath as the danger of pissing his pants had passed. He uncrossed his now wobbly legs and resumed his walk homeward.

Along the way he had to stop a few more times, fidgeting in place when no-one was around. Eren was embarrassed. It had been a while since the last time he was so desperate. Back then he was in high school, playing soccer with no care in the world… He had not noticed that he needed to take a piss until he was on his way back home. Just like today...

He cursed again at the memory and berated himself for not listening to his own bodily needs, when his house came into view. The brunet took a deep breath, hastened his steps and he was soon barging through the front door, kicking off his shoes, dropping his bag and—

“Welcome back, Eren,” Mikasa poked her head from the kitchen, a loaf of bread in one hand and a knife with a slice of butter on it in the other. “Would you like to—”

Eren simply dashed past his sister, who blinked at him in stupor, not finishing her sentence.

“Eren?” she shouted after her brother.

“Toilet…” he answered from the upstairs. He waddle-ran to the bathroom and slipped in, loudly slamming the door shut.

Once in the bathroom – doors closed and locked – Eren leaned on them and crossed his legs, a slight whimper escaping his lips. Just a bit more; he needed to move just a bit more. The bowl was over there, just a few steps away. 

Eren slowly uncrossed his legs and took a deep breath. He needed to tense his muscles so that his bladder did not let go. He pushed away from the door, taking a tentative step towards the toilet seat. His bladder gave a twinge again and Eren’s eyes widened as an uncontrollable spurt of pee escaped him. He somehow managed to stop it in time, clamped his hand over his crotch and squeezed his cock – another whimper leaving his lips. He looked down at himself and his breath hitched, eyes widening in realization.

There he was, standing with a hand between his legs, about to piss himself. Wasn’t this a perfect opportunity? He was alone, in the bathroom and he was bursting – no, desperate – to pee… He moved his hand up and down his crotch a few times, heart skipping a beat, then increasing its staccato. Was he going to do it? 

Eren groaned as another wave of desperation hit, almost making him wet himself on the spot. He had to make up his mind – fast. He started to palm his throbbing cock through the jeans, which did not help his situation in the least. 

Decision made, Eren unbuckled his belt with one hand and popped the button open. He slowly undid the zipper and felt how his bladder calmed down for a second as the pressure was lifted from it. Using the presented opportunity, Eren wiggled out of his jeans, toed off his socks and jumped into the shower stall. He still had his black boxer briefs on but the decision was made. To hell with his parents, who were somewhere in the house; and his sister, who was downstairs making some sandwiches. He was alone in the bathroom and he was going to wet himself. 

Heart drumming in his chest, Eren felt how his cheeks warmed at the thought. This was so wrong on so many levels… But he could not help it. He had this fetish grow and manifest for a while now, recently he even started experimenting. He had never wet himself though. All he did before were a few spurts while showering or some intentional spurts before jerking off, when his bladder was mostly empty, so that he could control the released amount of urine. 

Eren leaned on the wall and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths as a fluttery feeling started spreading in his stomach. He was nervous, uneasy even but the excitement was stronger – teasing him, making him do what his rational mind would not let him to. 

The brunet tipped his head back and closed his eyes. He grimaced as another twinge made his legs tremble. It was becoming rather painful. Soft breaths leaving his mouth, Eren let his hands ghost over the front of his boxer briefs and at the same time over the outline of his cock. His fingers came into contact with the hem of his shirt and he tugged it off of himself chucking it out of the shower stall and onto the floor. It was high time he gave in to his bladder.

With a soft sigh Eren relaxed— 

…and nothing happened. He was desperate but the bladder was not cooperating with him. 

“Shit,” he whimpered as the trembling hand ran over his clothed member. Now that he thought about it he had never tried peeing with a hard-on. He let his hand rest on his lower stomach, rubbing gentle circles with his thumb and then added some pressure. “Oh God.”

Eren felt how a hot spurt of pee left his half-hard cock, making a damp spot on his boxer briefs. He quickly opened his eyes and looked down at himself. There was no visible evidence. Licking his lips he pushed a little bit more and watched how a glistening spot formed on his underwear, a few clear drops getting past the material and falling on the shower base. With some effort, he stopped the flow and moaned. This was good… This was so… unlike anything else he had tried. 

Eren brushed the tips of his fingers over the damp spot and over the clothed head of his cock. It made his whole body tingle; his breathing becoming labored. The bladder was still at the bursting level, while his arousal had skyrocketed. 

He relaxed again. This time a slow trickle started filling his boxer briefs without the added pressure. Eren once again tipped his head back, eyes closing, mouth parting; he let his hands roam over his sides and his hips. A soft patter filled the bathroom and Eren clenched his muscles to stop the torrent but it did not work. The brunet panicked for a second, eyes snapping open. His underwear was getting soaked and there was no way he could stop it. The dam just broke loose. 

And with the dam went away his shyness. Eren suddenly felt naughty and giddy with what he was doing. He was so relaxed, so good, so warm and wet, and aroused. His hand slid down to his crotch and he felt warm pee filling, no, even overflowing his black underwear. He hitched his thumb behind the waist-band and tugged it away from his skin.

Before he could realize what was happening, his chest was hit by a strong spurt of hot pee. Eren gasped, the unexpectedness stopping the flow. He just stood there, leaning on the wall, legs trembling eyes wide, mouth slightly open, quick breaths leaving his lips. This was awesome. Eren felt how a smile found its way to his lips. He bit his bottom lip, let another spurt of urine out and sighed at the pleasant feeling. This time he could stop the trickle without a problem. He tugged his underwear down and stepped out of the sodden material. There was a nice puddle on the shower base, slowly draining away. 

Eren straightened out and pointed his cock at his stomach. He gave it a few firm strokes, which made him groan. He was taking too long; it was high time he finished this. Relaxing once again, he let a small torrent out and directed it towards the opposite shower wall; green eyes watching with interest as his warm pee hit the wall, splattered on it and ran down to the shower base. 

It did not take long for the trickle to dwindle and finally stop as he finished relieving himself. He did not wait for the last drops to fall; Eren gripped his cock firmer and started stroking it with passion. A suppressed moan escaped his lips – he was so close! The bathroom filled with wet sounds as the brunet worked himself towards the completion. 

It seemed that the arousal caused by the impromptu wetting made Eren’s sensations heighten. His hand flew over his erection with an almost break-neck speed. He twisted his hand on the upward stroke and it was his undoing. With a broken gasp Eren came – cum shooting out and on the wall, where he had peed just a minute ago. He shuddered and moaned. His whole body shook with the aftershocks, heart beating frantically in his chest. 

Eren could barely stand. His legs felt like jelly and his back spineless… He gave his cock a few more strokes, riding out the last of the aftershocks and slumped against the wall to regain his regular breathing pattern. He stood there motionless, eyes closed, head still swimming from the mind-blowing pleasure. 

A minute later he blinked his eyes open and looked down at himself. His skin was glistening, chest still heaving from the experience. Eren licked his lips as an uneasy feeling started making its way into his still drumming heart. The realization of what had just happened caught up with him and heat flooded his cheeks. He blinked a few times then looked away in embarrassment, gaze fixing on the wall. He was ashamed; he felt guilty. He did something dirty and enjoyed the experience of it. His gaze traveled down and all of a sudden, the almost drained puddle of pee on the shower base became offensive. Nose scrunched in distaste, he pushed away from the wall and turned the faucet to get the shower running. 

With a yelp of surprise Eren jumped away from the torrent of cold water that hit his heated body. With a defeated sigh, he left it alone to warm up. The brunet bent down and picked up his soiled underwear. Almost immediately he pushed the article under the spray and rubbed at it furiously to get the urine out of the black material. His face was burning by then, hands starting to shake from the embarrassment and shame. 

The teen took a bar of soap and lathered the boxer briefs. By the time he pushed the article under the spray the water was already of the right temperature. He rinsed his underwear, wrung out the excess of water and put the article aside. He closed the shower curtain and started showering. 

“Oh God, I really did it…” he muttered under his breath. “This is insane,” yet his heart said otherwise, as his heartbeat picked up at the conjured images of his escapade. Once again he groaned in shame, hands sliding into his brown hair, fingers tangling into it as if ready to pull it out. “Argh…” he tugged softly a few times then with a frustrated huff he reached for the shampoo on the shelf and started washing his now tousled hair. 

The shower took him no more than ten minutes before stepping out and drying out with a grey towel. He then wound it around his waist and picked up his discarded clothes. Without much care, Eren dumped them into the laundry basket and was about to leave the bathroom, when he remembered his now clean but wet underwear lying on the shelf. He snatched the article and left the humid room. 

Once he was back in his own room, Eren put on his casual clothes with record speed and breathed a sigh of relief. No-one needed to know what had happened in there. He swallowed hard. No-one was spying on him and there were certainly no hidden cameras in the bathroom – no equipment that could compromise him… it was just his insecure thinking. He hung his wet underwear on the radiator, behind his desk to dry and flopped down on his made bed. 

“Don’t overthink this,” he consoled himself. “You are not the only one who likes this kind of thing. Yes… other people do even more outrageous things… Shit,” he leaned back against the wall and cupped his burning cheeks in his palms. He did not know how to feel about this: there was guilt, embarrassment and fear that he might be miraculously found out, but at the same time there was this fluttery feeling in his stomach, a contentment… and giddiness. He felt fulfilled. 

Eren had to admit to himself that he had secretly wanted to do this; to experiment some more. He never had the guts to get on with it though. And now? He had a feeling that he might just try something similar again. Maybe not wetting his underwear or clothes, but… something… more… naughty?

Eren felt how a small smile formed on his lips under his palms and he bit his lower lip, trying to prevent a full-blown smile from spreading on his face. 

“I might as well create an account on some fetish website…”

**_To be Continued…?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explodes from embarrassment; the bits and pieces crawls into some dark corner to mend themselves into something resembling a human that once was…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi comes into the picture... kind of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, THANK YOU ALL who read the first chapter, commented and left kudos! READERS YOU ARE AWESOME! Oh my god, honestly, I was not expecting for this story to be accepted so wholeheartedly... I am so moved... Damn it, good thing I was brave enough to put it up. *hugs all readers*
> 
> Secondly, I hope you all had a nice holiday, those who celebrate Christmas and those who do not. Happy upcoming New Year!  
> I hope that the second chapter will be to your liking as well. 
> 
> (As I have mentioned before, I am a slow writer (took me 4 months to write this chapter) so please be patient with the updates...)
> 
> English is not my native language so if you find some mistakes, let me know :)

Eren came back home all beat up. Not in the literal sense, no, – physically he was all peachy but his brain was ready to combust. 

With a heavy sigh the brunet closed his bedroom door, removed his bag from the shoulder and flopped down on his messily made bed. Laying down he could feel his skull throb as the blood pumped through his veins. God, he just wanted to fall unconscious and sleep away for the rest of the day.

Eren snuggled more cozily into the bedding, closed his eyes and reassured himself that he just wanted a few minutes of peace. Those few minutes passed and he was slowly drifting towards the soft, candyfloss like dreamland when there was a beep of an incoming message on his phone. 

“No… Leave me alone…” he mumbled into the soft sheets but he knew it was not meant to be when another text message came through. With a grunt he reached over, fished his phone out of the back pocket of his dark blue jeans and swiped the screen to unlock it. 

**Armin:** So? How did it go?

 **Armin:** Eren?

Eren puffed out a sigh-groan against the bedding and pushed himself up into a sitting position. Once he was seated with legs crossed, he flipped his phone sideways and typed in a quick text.

 **Eren:** it went down the drain

The brunet leaned on the wall. He did not have to wait long for the reply – his phone beeped not a minute later.

 **Armin:** What happened?

Eren started typing his answer but changed his mind. He deleted the few words he had written and hit the call button instead. Three rings down and the blond answered in a hasty _hey_.

“Yo.”

“So? What happened? I thought the deal was almost down?”

“Yes, it was, but…” Eren rolled his eyes thumping his head on the wall and letting out a heavy sigh as an emphasis. “You see, the apartment was inherited by two hags—“ Armin cleared his throat and Eren smirked at the sound. “OK, not _hags_ but two old women. So, apparently one of them wanted to sell it, whereas the other one didn’t. In the end, obviously, they could not come to an agreement and left the apartment unsold. Damn I do not understand their thinking. Anyway…”

“Hm, shit happens. Even siblings can turn against each other when their parents pass away and leave some kind of inheritance.”

“So it seems.”

“Wait, but you mentioned there was another apartment that you were interested in?”

“Oh, that one…” the brunet let a humorless laugh escape his lips. “This one actually puts the inheritance story to shame…”

“Dare I ask?”

“See, it happened like this: my mom’s coworker is renting an apartment. As she is my mom’s friend, naturally my mom had visited her a few times and saw how the flat looks like. So, she asked the coworker if the flat was for sale.”

“Wait, wait,” Eren could imagine Armin frowning on the other end of the receiver, “you said that the woman is renting the flat so how can it be sold?”

“She has bought a flat in the other city and is in the middle of renovating it. Therefore she is still renting this one… Uh, so, to cut that long story short the coworker asked the owner of the flat if it was for sale and after a while they replied that it can be sold and stated their price,” Eren leaned forward and shifted in his seat. “The price was a bit too high but we decided to buy it anyway, after some bargaining, of course.” 

“Um… you decided that without seeing the apartment first?”

“I did see it… I might have cut the story too short. Anyways, I saw the apartment and it looked amazing and I was like: HELL YEAH, I want it!”

Eren heard Armin chuckle.

“In the end we called – well, my mom did, – and we asked to lower the price, she also asked when they could come and sign the documents and blah blah blah. In the end they said that they still need some time to think about it. So we waited. And while waiting I searched for some other apartments.”

“Good thinking,” Armin hummed as if to himself.

“Yeah, so, I found another pretty nice looking flat and we arranged to meet the owners. And fuck, they were annoying. Just as we stepped in they were all over us trying to sell the flat as fast as they could. They said that they had only a week to sell it as their relatives were selling their apartment that they had been eying for so long and—”

“I think I see where this is going…”

“Uh-huh, so in the end I did not like that apartment’s atmosphere and all and we did not buy it, but it was just like I thought. The fuckers of the nice apartment were actually the freaking relatives of that annoying woman who was trying to sell her apartment in one week and yea… the woman now has the apartment.”

“Wow… that sucks.”

“Tell me about it…”

“So you are still searching?”

“Yeah… but I am leaning towards the idea of buying a totally new apartment that has only partial finish to it. I mean no-one has lived there yet and I would be the first owner of the flat, therefore I would get to decorate it as I see fit. Besides, the price is actually quite good.”

“It is all up to you,” Eren could practically hear Armin smiling.

“I know and it scares the shit out of me.” Eren wiggled off of the bed and stood up, adjusting his jeans that hung low on his hips with a few deft tugs. “You know how I hate taking responsibility.”

“Yes, but that is what becoming an adult means – taking responsibility, making life-changing decisions… that is the adult life for you.”

“Shit, I never thought that being an adult sucks this much.”

“Haha, get a grip on yourself.”

“Uh-huh…”

Eren heard the front door opening then closing followed by a muffled ‘I am home’ from downstairs. 

“I gotta go, Armin. It seems Mikasa is back. I also need to change, get something to eat and do homework.”

There was a loud faked gasp from his blond fiend, “Did you just say the 'H' word?”

Eren groaned and hung up on his friend. Without much care he tossed the phone on the bed and left the room. 

Once he was downstairs and in the kitchen, he greeted his sister, who was busily unpacking groceries.

“Oh, so you were at home,” she spared him a glance and returned to unpacking. “How did it go?”

“Bad,” Eren grunted, not really in the mood to talk about the apartment once again. “What is for dinner?”

“Seriously, Eren?” she gave him an incredulous look. “I just got back, with bags full of stuff and instead of helping me to unpack you ask me what is for dinner?”

“Whatever,” the brunet snatched an apple from the table and turned to leave. “I will be in my room. Need to do H stuff as Armin put it…”

Mikasa shook her head and rolled her eyes. She was not in the mood to argue with her brother and neither was he by the looks of it. “Dinner should be ready in an hour.”

“Roger.”

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Eren leaned back in his leather desk-chair that gave a protesting creak and started swiveling from side to side not paying any attention to the wailing of the chair. 

It had been three hours since he had locked himself in the room. He had tried to study, he really did… He had read all the required pages of the text but the information did not stick. The terms were all foreign and the sentences looked like jumbled gibberish; not to mention that his mind was filled with other things… 

For over a month now he had been trying to find an apartment, where he could start his own life and be independent. He wanted to feel what it was like to work, pay the bills and be an adult. Hell, he wanted to be able to bring someone… anyone home; let them stay over for the night… Have sex and eventually get a boyfriend…

The brunet shifted in his chair, letting his head rest on the top of the backrest as his heart throbbed guiltily inside his chest. 

No-one knew that he was gay; neither his family, nor his closest friends. He was not ready to take the big step and come out of the closet. He wanted to be able to stand on his own two feet first (have a job, have an apartment and be able to support himself) and only then talk about his sexuality. Even then he was not sure he would be able to come out… 

Eren knew that eventually he will have to. Maybe one day he will be found out; maybe he will be brave enough to tell; maybe he will have a boyfriend in the future, who will be there, with him when coming out to his parents…

Eren let his head shift to the side, eyes concentrating on the wall... There was no point in drawing possible scenarios. He needed to get real, get an apartment and move out. With a sigh he looked down at the pile of handouts on his desk. 

At the moment though, he needed to concentrate on his homework... 

Eren dug out the handout with the summary of the whole text and started reading. At the end of the second sentence the letters started to blur and his mind started wandering towards something, well anything that was English related…

“God, I hate studying,” the brunet chucked the pen he had been holding in his hand on the desk, where the poor thing clattered amongst the papers, rolled to the side and fell on the floor. “Shit,” he pushed away from the desk, making his chair roll backwards, and stood up.  
Without another word or a glance backwards, Eren left his room. 

He couldn’t understand why he was required to read this stupid text that would be forgotten in a few days anyway… No, seriously, the text was so dull; not to mention that it was not in his native language. What’s more, it was not some colloquial English text or spoken English, no, it had to be business English!

Eren stomped into the kitchen and turned the light on. He needed to eat something. 

One hour into his studying, Mikasa had called him down to eat dinner. His parents were also there and once he entered the room, the conversation had naturally shifted to the topic of his apartment search. Before long Eren lost his appetite and excused himself back into his room. 

His parents had called after him saying that later today they were leaving to visit some friends and that they will be back late. 

The brunet looked at the clock that hung on the kitchen wall – it showed a quarter past nine.

“I guess they have left already…”

He opened the fridge, took out some ham along with some cheese, grabbed a few loaves of white bread and put them all onto the kitchen table. It was high time he made himself some yummy sandwiches. With a deft movement he flipped the kettle on, took out his mug from the cupboard and put a chamomile teabag in it.

Seven minutes later, Eren folded himself into his desk-chair, pushed the whole sandwich into his mouth and wiped his hands on his jeans. Fingers free of the crumbs, he opened his laptop and turned it on. While chewing the yummy-piece-of-a-sandwich he entered his password and the laptop finished booting. Eren reached for his tea that sat on his desk; the liquid was still hot so Eren blew a few times to cool it down and took a tentative sip. 

Ah, this was heaven. 

He glanced at the scattered papers on his desk and frowned. It was enough. Three hours of non-stop studying was enough for the day. 

He put his mug back down on the desk and gathered all the scattered handouts, stuffing them into his bag with no remorse. He was about to sit back down, when he changed his mind and unplugged the laptop. He carried it to his bed and settled it on the nightstand. Eren doubled back, took his second sandwich from the desk along with his tea and settled onto the bed, taking his laptop to rest in his lap.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Eren scrolled down and down, but none of the video thumbnails caught his eye. With a disapproving hum the brunet clicked on the _back to top_ button. 

Lying on the bed with his laptop propped on a book, so that the ventilator did not gather too much dust, Eren browsed through the gay porn website. He blinked at the search field at the top of the screen and typed in: _men pissing in public_. Once again the search engine provided him with a shit-ton of videos to browse from. 

He liked this website as it was a simple one, where people could post their own videos – naughty videos. Eren could never understand though, how people managed to film themselves in such an exposed way. Not that he minded looking at them, hell no. But filming himself? Posing to the camera and doing some embarrassing stuff? 

Eren felt his cheeks heat up at the very thought of it. If it was for their own private viewing then yes, sure, why the hell not? Maybe even he could manage that, but posting these shots online? Sharing them with the world? No, that was definitely not for him… 

Eren stopped at the thumbnail that showed a close-up of some guy’s crotch, clad in green jeans. He clicked on the video and waited for it to load. Once again it was nothing new – the guy deliberately wet his jeans in public and that was it. For some reason it was not very arousing; actually Eren felt embarrassed for the guy. How the hell was that man supposed to go back home in his wet jeans?

With a slight shake of his head, Eren closed the video. He was about to scroll down and choose another one, when he remembered his own post. 

That day, one week ago, after having fun in the shower, he sat down and actually wrote a short, descriptive story about what he did. To top it off he was somehow brave enough to post it online.

For a while now, he had been a member of this wetting website, following other members and reading their adventures, but he had never posted a story of his own, not until that day. 

Eren bit his lower lip, looked around his room in an unconscious gesture of insecurity and logged into the website to check his post. There were three new comments, which now added up to twenty two in total. The brunet felt a tell-tale tug at the corner of his lips as a smile crept up on his face. 

On the day he had posted the story, he was like a hawk waiting for its prey – refreshing the page twice a minute just to see if there were any new comments. A day later the excitement dwindled but the flutter in his stomach, whenever he received a notice, remained.

His story had received a good bunch of comments like: “Wow that was hot,” or “I wish I was there with you,” and a few of “Welcome to the forum!”. Needless to say, he was excited. In a way, with the post he came out of the closet; maybe not to the closest of people or the ones he knew personally but he felt like he had shared a secret with the world and he was wholeheartedly accepted. 

Eren scrolled down to the new comments and read the first one: _Thank you for sharing. Looks like you might have discovered how fun wetting your boxers can be..._ Eren chuckled. Yes, alright, he might have discovered that. Still smiling to himself, he scrolled down to see the other comment, which welcomed him to the community. The third one, however, was a bit longer: _Sounds like an awesome experience, thank you for sharing. I was in a similar situation when I did my first wetting (in my case it was planned though). At that time I still lived with my parents and I dared not try my newfound fetish. One weekend my parents went to visit some distant relatives and for the first time since my discovery I had the house to myself. So when I woke up the next morning, I drank a large amount of water. Needless to say my bladder was bursting by the end of the afternoon. So after holding it as long as I possibly could, I took off my sweatpants, jumped into the shower stall and let loose in my boxers. I completely soaked myself in a matter of seconds. Now that I think about it, it was not very sexual, but back then I loved every second of it. I could barely contain myself over the combined feelings of relief and arousal… Afterwards I had some fun getting off._

“Holly shit,” Eren breathed out in surprise. He clicked on the username _~ R1V41LL3~_ and checked the profile. Without looking at personal details, just checking if it was male or female, he went to the tab of stories written. There were a total of three stories. Eren was about to click on the first one, when his eyes slid to the tab of _videos (11)_. “Oh? Let’s see…” he whispered. Stories all but forgotten he clicked on the video tab. 

The thumbnails loaded and he read the title of the first video – _Delicious desperation_. With a glance at the picture of a guy in skinny blue jeans sitting on a sofa displayed on the left, Eren clicked the link. 

The video started loading and before long a guy came out in front of the camera. He sat down on the sofa, to which the camera was directed at, and splayed his legs a bit wider. The camcorder was set up in such a way that the man’s face was out of screen, while his chest and lower body was in perfect view. The man wore a black T-shirt, which complemented his skinny jeans; moreover, the T-shirt nicely accentuated his muscles making it obvious that the man was toned – not a beefy-kind-of toned but a lean-kind-of toned…

Eren bit his lip. He could not see the man’s face but his body was nice to look at – even with clothes on. The brunet dared not think of him naked. Besides, why think if he was about to see it in a few minutes? Right?

At the moment the man simply sat on the sofa, fingers twitching a little, probably from nervousness. Seconds ticked by and he started squirming. At first it was a barely noticeable movement – just a shift here or a shift there. A while later his legs started bouncing slightly, closing and spreading again, muscles tensing... Then came a soft, suppressed grunt. 

Eren’s ears perked up – ready to catch some other sounds. Unfortunately, the guy stayed silent. He continued to wiggle about on the sofa, then suddenly stilled. For a few seconds nothing happened, which made Eren frown at the screen but then there was a satisfying, barely there moan. And holly shit, it sounded delicious.

The man’s hand flew to his crotch and he held himself through his jeans. Some more soft groans filled Eren’s headphones, making the brunet blush. Usually he was not interested in videos where the protagonists moaned, grunted, groaned, talked and so on… He usually found it annoying. Now however, he was far from annoyed. The sounds were not faked – they were genuine, soft and most certainly enticing. 

The man whimpered and removed his hand from the crotch, rubbing it a few times in the process. 

Eren felt like leaning in so he could see better but refrained from doing so. He licked his suddenly dry lips. 

Once the hand was out of the way, Eren saw a damp spot shyly peeking from the crease of the guy’s jeans. Dammit, this video was such a tease… 

The man reached inside of his pants and readjusted himself. As soon as he was done, the dampness started spreading and Eren bewilderingly realized that the man was peeing with no restraint. Or so he thought…

The brunet’s eyes darted to the sofa where there was no protection, no towel to soak up the mess, and he almost choked on his own saliva. The wetness, however, did not reach the mattress – the man stopped the flow in time and let a satisfied sigh escape his lips. 

The desperation had probably worn off at that point and the man relaxed a bit in his seat, letting his form slump against the backrest of the sofa. The change in position exposed his chin, which appeared on the screen.

Eren’s eyes almost instantly flew to the new patch of skin revealed and he noted that the man had no beard, skin seeming smooth to the touch.

Once again the man’s hand returned and cupped his now wet crotch. He rubbed it a few times then popped the button open. 

Eren heard a harsh intake of air, when the man unzipped his jeans and pulled out his half hard cock from the confinement of the dark blue boxers. The mystery man gave his shaft a few languid strokes, which made his breath hitch. He wiggled up and once again his chin disappeared from the screen. 

Eren zeroed in on the man’s exposed cock, which was quite big. Not the BIG kind of big but it had a nice girth to it. The guy had stopped stroking it but then let his thumb slide over the slit, spreading the precome gathered there, slowly spreading it over the tip. 

Suddenly, Eren noticed that he was leaning in, getting closer and closer to the screen, waiting with bated breath for piss to come out of that lovely looking cock. 

He did not have to wait long. A second later a few clear beads of urine rolled down the engorged shaft and into the boxers, wetting an unsoiled patch on the underwear. 

Eren bit his lower lip as his breathing became heavier. Hot. This man was hot. Well, maybe not the man himself, as he could not see his face, but the guy knew how to make a sexy video. 

The small drops of pee were soon followed by a bigger spurt that shot out and up, wetting the man’s hand in the process. He let the droplets patter onto his jeans and sofa before stopping the flow. It did not seem that the man was bothered by his urine landing onto the mattress. Then again, why would he be bothered, as the droplets were tiny and diluted? 

Eren’s eyes shifted to the man’s left hand that moved from his thigh to rest on the sofa, brushing a slightly damp spot there. He let another spurt out, groaning faintly, as his hips instinctively buckled into the loosely wrapped hand. 

A few strokes later it was quite clear that the man was done with pee-play. He started stroking himself – slowly at first, then increasing the pace with every upward motion. Before long, Eren’s headphones were filled with moans and soft grunts spilling from the stranger’s mouth.

The brunet shifted on the bed. He removed his right hand from the mouse and pressed it to his crotch, palming himself through the jeans. God, he was so aroused. He did not really know why… Well, he actually did. It was because of the video. Then again, how was this video so different from the other one? 

Eren shook his head. This video had something sensual, sexual, and oh god, dare he say something forbidden? Yes, wetting one’s jeans in public could be considered a challenge in itself but doing it at home, in one’s bedroom or sitting room, sitting on an unprotected sofa? Hell yeah! This was what Eren Jeager found to be a huge turn on.

He unbuckled his belt and unzipped the fly. He wanted to, no, he needed to get off, like RIGHT NOW. 

The man on the screen was still stroking himself, movements getting jerky and rushed. He was not going to last long.

There was a soft whine, and for a moment Eren could not tell if it was him, or the man in the video, who made the sound. The brunet dipped his hand into his boxers and took his cock out. He was hard. Eyes leaving the screen, Eren watched his member twitch, precome pearling over the slit. 

For a second there Eren was tempted to let a few drops of pee escape him, but then he decided against it. This whole thing was not planned. He was not tanked with water and… Who the hell was he kidding? He shook his head to disperse the images in his mind. He was not brave enough to loose himself like that man on the screen had. 

But if it was just a little bit… If he just… Eren looked around his room and took a calming breath. He concentrated, relaxed as much as he could and… A few seconds later he felt it coming. 

Eren felt his excitement double as a few drops rolled down his cock and into his underwear. He looked back at the screen, starting to stroke himself – the wetness serving as lube, making his cock slick.

The man in the video mewled and leaned forward, letting his chin drop to his chest. 

Eren stilled, hand stopping the strokes. The man did not show his face but his pitch-black hair that filled the screen looked quite soft to the touch. Eren thumbed his slit and moaned as the guy in the screen straightened up, never revealing his face. 

The brunet started worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. This was getting out of hand… And damn it all, the guy had just delayed his orgasm. It looked like he was edging. 

Eren’s cock gave a twitch at the thought and he started stroking it with new vigor. He unwound his legs from under himself as he was sitting cross-legged and spread them a little wider.

One minute later he was so hard that he was ready to come at any given moment. 

The guy on the screen had delayed his orgasm once again and now he was moaning softly with every stroke, twitching from time to time as the sensations rushed through his body. Without so much as a warning, the black-haired man shuddered, his strokes stuttering and he came with a loud gasp, white cum shooting out and onto the black T-shirt he was wearing. 

Eren started pumping himself faster. The raven on the video slumped back in his seat and the video ended. 

“Ngh…! Shit…” Eren reached over to the mouse and restarted the video, playing it at the place where the man had started peeing. 

Licking his lips, Eren moaned. He started thrusting his hips up and into the hand, eyes never leaving the wet mess on the screen. 

Eren reached his completion with a harsh intake of air, white ribbons of cum shooting out and onto his still stroking hand, on his T-shirt and underwear. The brunet hissed softly as his whole body convulsed with the intensity of the orgasm.

Once he calmed down a bit, Eren reached over to his nightstand and took out a few tissues from the tissue-holder. He wiped his hand and cock clean then slid his underwear and jeans back on. His cheeks were still a bit red from his actions but there was no regret. With deft hand he reached over for the mouse and closed the tab with the video. 

Hell, he needed to check the other ten videos the man had. He clicked on the next one but he got a message that said: _Sorry, but this video is private. You must be friends with ~ R1V41LL3~ to view this video._

“You must be kidding me…” he clicked back button and then on the third thumbnail. The same message, however, appeared on the screen.

Eren sighed. There was no other choice but to add the guy and even then there was no guarantee that he would be able to watch the videos as the man had to add him as a friend too. 

“What is there to lose?” he sighed and clicked on the guy’s profile. Once he was there, he located the _\+ Friend_ button and clicked on it. Now he could do nothing but wait. The stranger could either add him or ignore. Then again, he suspected it would be the latter.

Eren was about to close the page, when he remembered that the man had some stories written. He scrolled down the guy’s profile page where the links were located, when his eyes caught something about a messenger.

Frowning he scrolled back up and read the whole profile:

** General info: **

**Turn Ons** Should be obvious from my videos…

 **Turn Offs** Blood, scat, pain.

** About myself: **

**Marital Status** Single

 **Languages** English, French

 **Humor** Dry/Sarcastic

 **Tobacco Consumption** Depends on the mood.

 **Preferred chat platform** Skype. _r1v41ll3_. Feel free to add. I am not obliged to add you though. 

** About my Partner **

**Looking for** male

 **Ideal partner** there is no such thing as an ideal partner. I prefer dark hair though. Expressive eyes?

** Sexual Interests **

**Sexual Orientation** Gay

 **Sexually Daring** Yes, I am not averse to trying something new as long as it is within my boundaries.

 **Practice Safe Sex** Yes

Eren stared at the profile information for a while longer then slowly scrolled down to the stories section. He could add the guy in skype but should he? He knew nothing about the man except that he was gay like himself and that he liked watersports. 

Eren was probably still high from his orgasm and his mind not working properly as he opened his skype, typed in the guy’s skype name into the search field and waited. When the search loaded, and 1 user appeared with such a name, Eren added the contact, typing in a quick: “Hi, I am gonna stalk you for a bit… probably…”

He hit the send button and regretted it almost immediately. 

Had he really just typed that he was about to stalk him?! Really? 

“God, he is going to think I am some creep and block me as soon as he sees the message,” with a muffled groan the brunet got up from his bed and transferred his laptop back to the desk. 

The clock was showing two minutes past eleven so it was high time he called it a night, had a shower and turned in for the night.

Eren opened his wardrobe, grabbed some clean underwear, socks and pajama bottoms. He glanced at his own reflection in the mirror that was situated on the inner side of the wardrobe door and made a face at himself. 

He knew he was a good looking and handsome guy, but there were times, when he simply couldn’t look at himself. It seemed that today was one of these days – his eyebrows looked too thick, his brown hair too messy and those too big, too green eyes were ugly… Why were they glaring at him like he had done something wrong? Fuck it…

The brunet slammed his wardrobe door shut and left the room, completely missing the blip from an incoming message:

  


**r1v41ll3** has shared contact details with **Eren**.

    

**r1v41ll3:** stalk away…

  
  
 **_To be continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh... so the stalking should begin now xD  
> \-----  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
